kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Χ-blade
Name :Look at the katakana...It's pronounced the same as "Keyblade". "Kii" is another pronunciation of chi. And the page was moved because the Latin X and the Greek chi are actually different letters. Now it's at Chi-Blade and not X-Blade.—Urutapu 23:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Saxisai, a capital X and a capital chi look exactly the same but are actually different characters. Case in point: lowercase x versus lowercase χ. And as for the pronunciation, as I said in the history: Not in Japanese romanization. The macron doesn't mean "long i sound" (i.e. "eye") but "the Japanese i sound but longer" (i.e. "ee"). And there's no reason not to use the Greek letter, Neumannz. It's not an X. Besides, the Japanese subtitles (I'm not expecting you to go spoil yourself watching an endgame cutscene, just trust me) obviously use a chi and not an X.—Urutapu 00:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) hell what is this thing period, I can tell that neither Xehanort nor vanitas will shut up about it in the ending but where did it come from. what is it here for. why does it look so simultaneously ridiculous and awesome. 15:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I want to know also,it kinda seems like it came from no where Naruto195 15:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Deletion? Storyling Contained "Χブレード, Kīburēdo" :I don't see why not. The pun will still be obvious enough.—Urutapu 19:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Question. so the x blade is two keyblades --Sora 2 01:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC)joined in to one I am absolutely positive that Mickey did NOT get the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness BEFORE the X-Blade was destroyed because finding said Keyblade was the entire reason he disappeared ten years later in the original game. Besides, it didn't look like the X-Blade split in half. It looked like it crumbled to pieces. Immblueversion 18:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) do you think that when Ventus defeated Vanitas, ventus absorbed him, then merged with sora? more to the point, do you think that in the future Sora could wield The X-Blade?! WarMonger89 12:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) @Immblueversion: If the X-Blade didn't split in two after it was destroyed, then answer this: How did Sora obtain the original Kingdom Key in Riku's place in the first KH game and how did King Mickey obtained the Kingdom Key D at the end of the same game? Magic? Impossible? So my only speculation is that the destroyed X-Blade split into Sora's original Kingdom Key and King Mickey's Kingdom Key D or they'll never wield them in the first place. Smackdown599 16:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) More Info Isn't there more about X-Blade? I mean is there a history about the X-Blade or the connection to Ventus or Sora? --Cococrash11 06:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Now wait a minute... Unlocking what? ...uh...I heard somewhere...mabey on the wiki...I dont know for sure though...so...if anything just count this as speculation, I heard it unlocks "the door to heaven" AKA door to light or kingdom hearts which would make sense on why people are fighting over it. � 02:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Door to heaven? I don't think so...Redeemer & Destroyer 02:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The KH was on the sky not on the realm of darkness so i'm nor sure that it would open the DTD--Xabryn 02:25, January 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah the door to heaven didnt sound right to me either. Ill find out where I found it, sorry. � 02:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) bottom of the page in triva I read it wrong though my mistake. http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/%CE%A7-Blade � 02:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) it was not talking abou the X-blade, it is talking about the two crossed keys meaning--Xabryn 02:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) "Citation needed:" The splitting of Ven's heart Keyblade of People's Hearts I don't quite understand the Xehanort Reports 6 and 7, but I think they're saying that this is the same type of Keyblade as the "Dark Keyblade" in KH1. At the very least, Xehanort seems to clearly say that such a Keyblade is the only way to get to Kingdom Hearts.Glorious CHAOS! 05:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I thought that too but but he says that for creat it is necessary the hearts of the 7 pricesses of heart but it could be just a mistranslation i think the better for us to do now is wait the english version to come out then we'll see--Xabryn 23:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Image Vanitas's severed wrist looks pretty stupid. Would anybody object to just showing the rest of his arm?—Urutapu 07:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) changed something I removed the thing that said that Final Form's X-shaped keyblade floating thing is a reference to the X-Blade because that's obviously way too far fetched to be true on account of the fact that the X-blade wasn't even invented yet. Source please~ Can someone add a source to that Xemnas bit of trivia on this page? I'd like to see where it came from. Thanks! -- 02:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :...again, that trivia bit looks like speculation. Can I please get a source? -- 17:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's in the BBS Ultimania interviews. The "20 Mysteries", I believe.Glorious CHAOS! 20:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC)